devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grunny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Bot frameworks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:41, September 23, 2009 Spanish Hi, I'm a spanish user of Wikia. Dev wiki has a lot of functions, but all they are English. I want to traslate the functions to the spanish. Can I do it here?.--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 15:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) fastdelete Hi, I have been having some issues with the fastdelete tool as on talk pages as it is adding a line think this could be corrected? also the buttom is not showing on the user, user talk, blog and category namespaces. Aside from that when editing it does not appear. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:32, 06 November 2010 (UTC) Brought from User_talk:Cizagna#RE: fastdelete Hi. I've moved the buttons on talk pages so they don't cause a line break, and I've added them on user, user talk, blog and category. As for when editing pages, the issue is, the code checks if there is a delete button on the page already to make sure the user is allowed to delete, and currently there are no delete buttons in the edit view. Adding them there would mean people would have delete buttons appearing when editing on wikis where they do not have the rights to delete, so it would be adding functionality which they may not expect/like. I could create a second code page for staff/helper/vstf and those who don't mind having delete buttons on every wiki regardless that puts the fast delete buttons while editing and on diff pages as well. Let me know if you think any of the buttons would be better placed elsewhere :). Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 10:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) End of Quote User_talk:Cizagna#RE: fastdelete Awsome, I saw your changes and thought maybe you could use a switch that would save a couple of bytes. Also I think you could simplify all those repetitive links codes into a variable. If I did properly my code, it should look like this: afd = + fdButtonsi.label + '' Switch (wgNamespaceNumber) { case '1': case '5': case '7': case '9': case '11': case '13': case '14': case '15': case '111': case '401': $('header.WikiaPageHeader > h2').before(afd); case '2': case '3': $('div.WikiaUserPagesHeader > ul.wikia-avatar').after(afd); case '500': case '502': $('div.WikiaUserPagesHeader > h1').after(afd); default: $('header.WikiaPageHeader > details').before(afd); } Hope this helps, thank you very much --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:29, 06 November 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. I've implemented this :). Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 01:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Oasis Toolbar Buttons Thanks for fixing that, it isn't a huge problem but it can really confuse people. :) --Anon talk 00:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of this while I was away :) -- Porter21 (talk) 19:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem :). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 07:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) AJAX RC Hi Grunny, since you were able to fix The auto refresh last time i was wondering if you could find out why its not compatible with recent chanes on wikis that use the admin dashboard. Thanks, 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 05:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked, and it does work on wikis with the AdminDashboard. Can you link to a wiki where it doesn't? ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 13:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Quick fix for admindashboard has been implemented as it has now been pushed sitewide. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]':~$''' 01:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Monobook What would I have to do to view AJAX RC in monobook. Thanks, Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 19:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :AjaxRC should work fine in monobook. You'd just have to put the import into either your global.js or your /monobook.js on any wiki. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny]]:~$ 00:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Its in my global but I dont see it in monobook. I can give you a screenshot if you want. Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 00:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Check your error console while viewing the RCs in monobook. It's possible there is JS specific to the Wikia skin that breaks in monobook. If so, you should put checks in that JS for which skin you are using. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny]]:~$ 00:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It said it can't call method 'Index of' of undefined. What does that mean? Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 00:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::It's likely what I said above about Wikia skin specific JS. It is happening because indexOf is being called on an object that it can't find. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny]]:~$ 00:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ShowHide localization Jrooksjr stumbled upon an issue with Dantman's i18n function when trying to add a translation for a language code with a dash in it. As you probably know, dashes are not permitted in JS variable names, so the script threw an error and ceased working. In order to fix this, I've altered the function like this: // Function for multi-language support (by Daniel Friesen aka User:Dantman) var msgUserLang = wgUserLanguage.replace(/-/g, "_"); var msgContentLang = wgContentLanguage.replace(/-/g, "_"); function msg(name) { if ( config.userLang && msgUserLang in config && name in configmsgUserLang ) { return configmsgUserLangname; } if ( msgContentLang in config && name in configmsgContentLang ) { return configmsgContentLangname; } return config.enname; } I.e. it's replacing dashes with underscores in the language variables. You might know a better way to address this, but I thought I'd make you aware so the localization of ShowHide can be fixed (since I can't edit it). I'll patch up the other scripts using that function. -- Porter21 (talk) 11:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :It would be a lot simpler to leave it as is and when languages with a dash in them are added, they should use quotes, i.e. 'pt-br': {. In objects, keys are strings, but when they are a valid variable name, the quotes can be dropped. In this case, as it is not a valid variable name, just use quotes around it. :) Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 12:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Right. Guess that's what you get when you work on script stuff in the early morning... :P -- Porter21 (talk) 13:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Page protection Thanks for protecting the PurgeButton and EditIntro code pages. Great idea! — SpikeToronto 04:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :No problem :). [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 04:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Protection Level Sorry for the dumb question but I'm a noob: The codeeditor permission means that I will continue to be able to edit the code I added but that third parties would have to either ask me to add their patches or request the codeeditor permission from you or me? Is that correct? If so, then sign me up please! (Not that my code has high traffic - what with being brandnew and all - but better safe than sorry. :) -- Pecoes 18:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, basically it will mean that only people with the codeeditor permission will be able to edit it, which will be kept to only those that are maintaining code, and have demonstrated they won't break anything :P. I've given you the right and protected your code page. I hope that helps. :) Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 18:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks :) -- Pecoes 18:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Just a quick comment. Could you switch the description for coeditor on to something more descriptive? THanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::How about: "Edit protected JS and CSS pages"? -- Pecoes 07:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC)